Mates
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Scott had a little issue, well not little, it would NEVER be Little. You see scott's wolf had chosen his mate, and the wolf wants what the wolf wants but now Scott had to deal with breaking up with Allison and telling Isaac the he wanted to Mate for Life with him. R&R, PM flames. Warning: Slash, suggestive stuff. Scisaac


Scott had a little issue, well not little, it would NEVER be Little. You see scott's wolf had chosen his mate, and the wolf wants what the wolf wants but now Scott had to deal with breaking up with Allison and telling Isaac the he wanted to Mate for Life with him.

It all really started in chem. Scott had walked in late and there was only one seat left, by Baby wolf Isaac. Scott felt his wolf claw for freedom, at the time thinking he just didn't sit well with Derek's Pack. He dropped his backpack on the ground beside his chair, hearing the teacher mumble "Nice of you to Join us Mr. McCall". Scott could've sworn he saw Isaac half smile at that, and that set Scott's wolf on fire.

After class Scott tried to catch Isaac to talk for a bit, sadly Scott forgot he was dating allison but he sure remembered when she grabbed his arm dragging him away from the pup. That day Scott decided, He has to break up with Allison.

It was after school, Scott waited by the Allison's car hoping to god he didn't die from this. Allison approached her car Keys in hand "hey Scott, You need a ride?" she smiled "umm... no I actually want to talk about us.." Her smile dropped for a moment hen was Back "What about us?" Scott looked at he ground for a moment, "I think im in love.. with someone else" this time her smile fell, and didn't come back. Scott could smell her tears the salty water fell down her cheeks. "I knew this would happen" "What?" Scott's head had shot up looking at her, Allison smiled tears still in her eyes "Scott, your wolf didn't choose me as your Mate, My father old me a lot about werewolves and how they have no say in who there mates are. And that he knew you didn't choose me to be Mate, so I understand" Scott stood shocked, he couldn't believe this he exspecting to be running for his life. "Thank you Allison" he pulled her into a hug.

Scott rode his bike heading straight for the Hale house. Scott was riding through the woods when he got hit by a body and pinned to the Forest floor. "Erica, or is it Boyd?" Isaac was Smirking thinking he had caught one of his pack.

Scott was having trouble right now, his wolf was going crazy he wanted to mate Isaac right there in the middle of the forest, that was half Isaac's fault for sitting on his Waist and having his arms pinned. "I'm not Erica or Boyd" Isaac looked sorta Shocked, he pulled off his blind fold "Oh.. Hey scott, sorry we are training and i got the Blind fold this time" Isaac was still sitting on Scott's waist. "It's fine, I was actually on my way to see you" Isaac blinked at Scott "Why?" Isaac tilted his head just alittle. "Isaac, has Derek told you about Mates?" Isaac nodded "yeah, sorta. We know stay away from Stiles or he'll kill us. I know boyd doesn't like anyone even so much as looking at Erica.." "Well Isaac, you should know the Human really doesn't have a say in who they choose. And My Wolf chose You" Isaac's eyes widend at the new information mouth slightly slack, he seemed speechless. "and that means right now with you sitting on my waist im having a very hard time focusing" Isaac looked even more shocked and Scott could see a Blush sneaking up his neck. Isaac climbed off scott's waist offering a hand to help Scott up. But scott pulled the younger wolf down pinning him under his weight, "Scott?!" Isaac yelp after landing with his Back the the ground, "I would really like a answer from your wolf Isaac" Scott could hear Isaac's heart beat, and feel Isaac getting hard against his leg.

"Fine" Isaac whined out through grit teeth, "My Wolf wants you to.." Scott smirked "And?" Scott's hands were teasing Isaac, running his fingers right were Isaac's shirt rode up showing a sliver of pale skin.

"And.. I Want you to" Scott Smiled capturing Isaac's mouth in a kiss, it wasn't perfect or super passionate, no it was loving. It was a promise

**That's all Folks, sorry for any miss spells or mistakes. I haven't written in awhile cause my computer has been crazy and infected with troujan viruses. Review Please, I really love hearing what people think. All flames please PM thank you.**


End file.
